The Moment I Saw You
by xMidnightDreamsx
Summary: This is going to be from Marion's point of view ever since she had Oritel had been freed from Obsidian. As the moment she's freed, she realized how much things have changed and more importantly her daughters have changed and grown up without her. Will she and Oritel ever have a strong bond with their daughters after being separated for nearly two decades from their life? T for safe


_Summary: This is going to be from Marion's point of view ever since she had Oritel had been freed from Obsidian. As the moment she's freed...she realized how much things have changed and more importantly her daughters have changed and grown up without her. Will she and Oritel ever have a strong bond with their daughters after being separated for nearly two decades of being absent from their lives? There will be rough times ahead of them, but will that separate them for good?_

 _Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club nor it's characters, but just the plot of the story._

 _Author's Note: I'm going to try something different, instead from Bloom's point of view of meeting her parents, what if it was from Marion's point of view instead? What will her and Oritel's reaction would be after seeing their daughters after two decades of not seeing them?_

 _I kind of had this written for about 2 years but never had published it. So I came to see that it was in my drafts (that was getting really dusty) so here I am, finally publishing it after so long. It always made me wonder what their reaction would be after seeing them in_ "The Secret of the Lost Kingdom" _and not the other way around. I hope you do enjoy this new story!_

 _I had originally had this written before Why Me? (May 4th, 2014) so yes, I never had published it. So as I was going through my old drafts that I've written but never published, until I came across this. This would mostly be from Marion's point of view and maybe a little of Oritel's as well. Instead of breaking Daphne's curse in season six, I'm going to do that when her parents are released from Obsidian..._

* * *

 _The Moment I Saw You_

 _Chapter One - After Everything_

As the moment Sky gave King Oritel back with sword, he had immediately released his wife - who'd sealed herself inside the sword in order for her to stay with her husband after everything of what happened, and knew she couldn't go on with her life, as she knew her two daughters were dead. The bright blue sprit that was trapped in the sword was now released as she returned back to her normal form.

"Marion?" a familiar voice called out to me. As the moment I opened my eyes, my face fell literally. I couldn't believe my eyes as I rushed to my husband with tears streaming down my face.

Once I was in his arms, I could feel his arms tightening around me obviously he didn't want to let go of me. I understand why...and it felt so good to hold him again. It almost feels like it's been eternity since I last saw him and touched him. I could feel tears dripping from my eyes.

"I miss you _so_ much my love," he says to me, as he pulled me closer to him.

All what I could do was lean my head on his shoulders, still couldn't believe that we were free again. I looked up at him, "I miss you too _so_ much." I felt a kiss that was planted on my head.

"It was torture having you so close by when I couldn't touch you."

"I know, at least we were together and from now on nothing can tear us apart." I wrapped my hands around Oritel's neck as he looked deep into my green eyes as his was filled with sparks of life once again. He slowly leaned in and kissed me on my lips softly, but it warm and passionate.

"Oh, good lord!" a feminine voice called out almost in disgust about something, but that voice...I recognize it...was it...

I pulled away from Oritel and turned around to see a group of fairies and Specialists were surrounding a certain fairy - a blond haired sirenix fairy. Wait, the sirenix fairy, I do recognize her. It couldn't be...but I thought...she was...gone. I saw another girl with long red-hair with brilliant gold streaks, hugged the sirenix fairy out of happiness...

"Daphne!" the red-haired fairy exclaimed in happiness as she gave her a big welcoming hug. They both seemed to cry in each other's arms as the rest of fairies and Specialist smiled at them. But that name...it...belonged to my oldest daughter.

 _Daphne, my oldest daughter, she's alive?! But how?_

Even I looked at Oritel to see him having the same reaction as me. He was completely baffled as so was I. But how? What was exactly going on?

"Daphne?" Oritel says in shock.

As for me, I couldn't bring the words to say it or how I feel at the moment. It was like a dream. I was in major shock. I thought she was - but what if they had lied to us telling what we thought _was_ true. I felt Oritel's arms wrapped around my shoulders as he gave me a small squeeze.

I took a quick glance at him, obviously, I could see some tears well up in his warm brown eyes out of happiness since we both knew that she was our daughter alive and well.

I focused my gaze on her as she was whispering to the red-haired fairy. It seems to me that they're both very close friends since she was the only one that she was whispering too. The red-haired girl was nervous about something as she kept gripping on her Enchantix dress for some reason. But as soon as I heard the words...it just made me pondered about the red-haired girl with blue eyes...who's face looked familiar to me...

"...come on... _Bloom_...don't be nervous..." the voice had faded away since I was thinking about the girl's name that pretty much I knew who had that same name. The sirenix fairy had tugged at her, trying to convince her at something. But that name...it just kept bugging me... _Bloom!_

Why have I heard that name from before? Oh! My eyes widen in realization. That couldn't be! She...Wasn't she a _baby_? _My_ baby girl? But she's older now, but young and beautiful. Then I saw a blond man comforting the girl, (which is Bloom) as he gave her a kiss on the cheek. They seemed to know each other for a long time, or if they're just close friends. The sirenix fairy had finally turned around to face Oritel, and me with a bright smile on her face. She fluttered closely to me and Oritel as I still kept my arm clung in his.

"Mother...Father," she smiled warmly at us, as spark of life filled her hazel eyes. Her voice was filled with life and energy.

"Daphne?" tears well up in my eyes, as she fluttered towards us. She came closer to us, as Oritel's face brightened once he saw her as he dropped his sword down to the ground in utter shock to see her alive and not dead since they had lied to us when we'd confronted them.

"Your...your _alive_?" he stuttered, still stunned about the fact that she was here - alive, and well.

I came closer to her, and looked at her. She still looked the same as if nothing had really changed, "Daphne?" I whispered as I put a hand on her cheek. Tears filled her hazel eyes.

"Mom," she whispered, her voice was so soft which melted my heart away. It made me realized how much I missed her like crazy, and knowing that she's alive at this very moment.

"My beautiful girl," I murmured and pulled her into my loving warm arms. Oritel came in and hugged us tightly to him.

"Uh-Dad, I can't breath..." Daphne says trying to catch her breath as Oritel's face redden, "sorry about that, honey."

Daphne's smile widen on her face as she says to us, "I have _someone_ you want to meet."

 _Who was this someone did Daphne want us to meet?_

I watched Daphne as she fluttered to the red-haired girl that I saw earlier as she was trying to drag the poor girl here. The girl seemed really nervous about something, from the way of her face expression and the way she was talking to Daphne. Once she brought the girl here, I could sense something off of her. She'd kept averting her gazes and griped on the edge of her dress nervously. You could tell she was a bit anxious and shy about something.

My thoughts were interrupted by Oritel, "so Daphne, who is she?" he gazed at the young girl who was seemed to be a bit out of place.

Daphne's face had lit up when her father asked her that question in particular.

"Well, first of all, she's the one who broke the curse over me..."

 _Wait, what curse? Daphne never told me that she was cursed._

"...and she's the one who'd saved you and our people from the Ancestral Witches and brought Domino back to life, and more _importantly_ out of all this," she gazed at the girl - who was probably fretting on the inside - and held her hand in hers, "...she's _my_ baby sister, Bloom."

I could easily see my husband's face drained out of color once Daphne had told us the news that this girl who was indeed her sister, who is our long-lost daughter. I froze in my place. I thought she was...dead. I thought I lost her...but here she was alive, and healthy. How many years had it passed by Oritel and me since we were in Obsidian?

"Bloom?" Oritel furrowed his brows as he gazed at the young girl from head to toe, still in disbelief that she's indeed alive. Awkward silence had followed after that. Still, I comprehend that she's no longer an infant child that I've abandoned during the war that was going on. Even during the time that I spent with her as a baby was very little, only a few weeks. Now it was like... _different_. It's hard to explain as my emotions had burst, spreading like wildfire. It's unbelievable like a dream.

"Um...hi," the girl had tired as her cheeks turned red, a bit embarrassed or something. Or perhaps she was feeling a little bit of awkwardness that was surrounding us - as the way I was feeling right now. She's a bit strained from the way she was looking around and the way she was moving. What I need to do is make her feel like she's welcomed back to her home and hopefully she would feel comfortable.

I walked closer to her, and gently pushed her long red-hair aside her face. Her resemblance to me is really striking! She's so beautiful. There was no way that anyone could deny that she wasn't my long-lost daughter and the energy coming from her - is also familiar. Those blue eyes were very familiar to me. I just know it's her!

"Bloom," I whispered my voice cracking, as I could easily see the tears fill her blue eyes. I placed my hand on her pale face, as I finally let go of my tears and pulled her into a long lasting hug. "My baby girl, your alive!" I cried.

"...Mom...!" she cries as tears streamed down her face - tears of joy as she hugged me.

Suddenly, I felt heavy hands placed on my shoulders and Bloom's as Oritel and Daphne joined on the hug. "How is this possible?" Oritel asks, as I have no answer to really say. All what I just wanted was my family being altogether again, just like it used to be.

"Um...eighteen years had flown by, Dad," Daphne informs us, the reason why my youngest daughter was all grown-up, but...there was a million questions in my mind. Like how was Bloom alive through this entire time if she was just only a baby when the Ancestral Witches had attacked. More importantly who had raised her. Where did she grow up? Does she have another family who had raised her? There were so many things...and with such little time.

 _Damn the witches for taking all this away from me!_

Oritel and I were shocked to realize that eighteen years had passed by - when we were trapped in Obsidian.

 _I couldn't believe that my beautiful girls are alive! I just only hope that this isn't a dream!_

After we pulled away from the big family hug, I had Bloom and Daphne's hand in mine, never wanting to let go of them. I am afraid that if I do let go of them, they might fade away forever. The crowds were clapping for our return back to life once again and for my family that was now complete.

"Looks, like we have so much things to talk about," I smiled to the girls, who both smiled back to me.

 _I can't help but wonder what Bloom's life was like?_

"Indeed my love, but for now, we should celebrate the return of Domino," my husband says with a proud look across his face. I only can wonder how our life was going to change now?

Everything's going to change now since they were back in our lives again and we have so many things to learn and share about. As long as I'm here, I'm willing to spend much of my time with my daughters as I can - to make it up to them, both. Now, they were here - home where they both truly belonged.

* * *

I had originally divided this chapter into two chapters - so the next chapter would be celebrating Domino's return and not only that but welcoming the two princess back, but a certain someone would appear. Lets say...the Winx have not met Valtor yet.

Also, I don't think I would be switching points of views very much, cause I find it a bit...confusing, and if so, I would be saying who's point of view is it on every chapter, if I do decide to change the point of views.

I'm not too sure if someone had written this before...so I'm trying something new - which I hope you all enjoy.

See you to next update...XD

 _~xMidnightDreams_


End file.
